


Bloodswap! Aradia, Nepeta, and Kanaya

by Saro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodswap, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saro/pseuds/Saro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some designs for a fuschia!Aradia, bronze!Kanaya, and teal!Nepeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodswap! Aradia, Nepeta, and Kanaya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbian_jackinthebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_jackinthebox/gifts).



> These are very rough, but I got inspired and wanted to do some designs for these bloodswaps! I hope you enjoy them. :>


End file.
